Mi vida sin ellos
by Pauli Jean Malfoy
Summary: La vida de Bella cambia totalmente tras la muerte de sus padres, tendrá que adaptarse a una nueva familia y las posibles secuelas del accidente. Cuyas secuelas lograran ayudarla a decidir entre dos grandes hombres...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola reescribir la historia, muchos de los capítulos no me gustaron como habían quedado así que espero les guste.**

**No hay deuda que no cumpla ni plazo que no se pague… Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es mía y de mi amiga Neko-Hale.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Era una mañana templada, mi habitación irradiaba luz por todas partes. El día estaba muy cálido y agradable, por poco se me había olvidado mi cumpleaños de no ser por un bendito mensaje que me llego alrededor de las 7 de la mañana de Alice.

-_Mi querida Bells!, hoy cumples 18, estas tan grande, me parece que fue ayer cuando te vestí y maquille. Hoy no será la excepción. Te espero en mi casa a las 8, será una reunión muy pequeña, tú sabes. Te quiero mucho y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.-_

Alice tan apropiada para sus cosas, si no fuera porque era casi mi hermana no le permitiría que experimentara conmigo las veces que ella quisiera.

Sabía que iba hacer un día súper largo y agotador. Entre al baño para darme una ducha tan relajante que me hiciera olvidar el DÍA. Y peor lo que me vendría.

* * *

Comentarios?.. ideas tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible. Las invito a visitar mi otra historia que esta en curso se llama **Razones inesperadas **

**besos**

**Pauli jane Malfoy**


	2. Un recuerdo

Segundo primer capitulo espero les guste

**declaraciones: **

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, esta historia es mía y de mi amiga Neko-Hale._

* * *

Capítulo 2:

_Un recuerdo_

**Flash Black**

Era una noche tranquila, podría hasta decir que como cualquier otra, pero a mis padres se les ocurrió salir a comer y celebrar mi cumpleaños número 16 con todas ante la ley. Esa noche estaba tan iluminada la luna pegaba tan bien y las luces de la calle resaltaban, estaba tan cálido, resultaba bastante agradable. Nos dirigimos al auto de policía patrulla de mi padre, lo único que me da consuelo al subirme a aquel auto es que me prometieron darme alguno una vez que saque mi licencia. Siempre me repetían que me lo merecía por mis notas y por mis esfuerzos.

Estábamos a la altura de **Bogachiel Way**,cuando dimos la vuelta, nos tomaron desprevenidos unas luces gigantescas que nos encandilaron a los tres. Lo único que recuerdo de aquel día (que a decir verdad son muy vagos los recuerdos), que me encontraba en el hospital para ser más específica, en una camilla con un yeso en la pierna izquierda y un torniquete en el brazo derecho. Sin mencionar los dolores musculares y de cabeza que venían como secuela.

Uno de mis mayores recuerdos era que desde niña me pasaba jugando en los pasillos del hospital, este al final en todo mi trascurso de vida se había convertido en mi segundo hogar. Como ya era común que pasara tiempo en él a nadie le llamaba la atención verme allí. Por ello aquel día que llegamos los tres en ambulancia, fue una cosa de segundos que me pareció ver a todo el hospital involucrados en atendernos, fue algo bastante escandaloso por no decir movido. Al despertar me encontraba en una habitación bastante espaciosa, de un tono beach pálido muy linda, pero con el característico olor de hospital que tanto odiaba y aborrecía.

-Bella, corazón lo lamento tanto, hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance- decía Carlisle con un tono de tristeza y cansancio… ¿_qué? De qué habla, no entiendo de que se disculpa ¿Por qué Mierda se disculpa? - _si necesitas cualquier cosa solo pídelo, Alice se encuentra afuera le diré que te acompañe.- y con ello salió de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en compañía de Alice quien al verme su semblante entristeció, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se hubiera desconectado de un enchufe.

-¡BELLA! Bella Bella ¿cómo estás?- preguntaba mientras sus manos tocaban mis cara con delicadeza-

-Alice- logre pronunciar y la abrase no sabía cómo y de qué lugar sacaba fuerzas pero empecé a llorar en sus brazos- Por favor Alice dime lo que está pasando no entiendo nada ayúdame- lo pedí casi a gritos, me sentía tan frustrada, el estar acostada sin saber nada y no hacer nada.

- Bella…- titubeo un momento pensando sus palabras -Se trata de tus padres- dijo bajando la cabeza. _Maldita sea que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_- Con respecto a lo que paso en el accidente, ¿te acuerdas?- pregunto dolida- Esto…- y empezó a llorar como si de una magdalena se tratara-tus… padres… en… aquel…accidente…tuvieron muchas heridas…. Yo yo… no vi nada… lo único que sé es que…. Había mucha sangre- a esta altura mi corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad inimaginable a mi cerebro, todo me daba vueltas, empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y como si fuera poco estaba conectada al monitor multiparametros que empezó a indicar que se me aceleraba el ritmo y me bajaba el pulso, cada vez se me hacía más difícil el respirar-lo lamento mucho bella… ellos no sobrevivieron….- de pronto todo se fue a negro pero escuchaba como Alice gritaba por una enfermera, de pronto ya no escuche nada y al despertar de un sueño bastante raro en el que mis padres me decían que me querían mucho y que no los olvidara desperté.

-Tenemos pulso doctor- decía una enfermera-

-muy bien, ¿presión?- preguntaba-

-65 y subiendo…- decía una enfermera-

-Bella puedes oírme- sentía la voz de Carlisle hablarme, abrí mis ojos lentamente- bien, muy buena respuesta, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele el pecho, y los músculos- decía un poco adormilada-

-Bella a cabás de sufrir un infarto, pero te hemos estabilizado- me senté con cuidado en la camilla y empecé a llorar-

-Carlisle necesito verlos por favor- tras ese sueño absurdo que tuve sentía que el verlos por última vez tranquilizaría mis tormentos, se los debía-

-Bella te encuentras muy débil, no debes- su voz sonaba tan cansada y angustiada-

-Tú lo dijiste no debo, pero puedo- me observo por un momento como para poder meditarlo y le hablo a una enfermera, a la habitación entraron Alice y Esme que venían con lágrimas en los ojos, me acercaron una silla de ruedas y todos me acompañaron a la _MORGUE. _Era una habitación tan fría y apartada de aquella habitación en la cual me encontraba hace menos de un minuto. En el camino iba pensando que todo era un chiste, como dos personas tan amables y sanas mueren y otras tan despreciables siguen viviendo y haciéndoles el mal a personas que no se lo merecen. _Este día seria el peor de toda mi larga y atrofiante vida. _Una vez que nos acercamos a la sala, Esme que se encontraba justo al lado mío, me agarro de la mano -_aquel_ _apretón era demasiado fuerte, al parecer era ella la que necesitaba más consuelo que su pobre hija, irónico_- La sala se hallaba pintada de un color gris, muy sutil y en su interior, poseía unos computadores y cajones en las paredes. En el centro de esta, había dos mesas que estaban cubiertas por unas matas blancas. Había algo raro de estos dos cuerpos que se posaban en la mesa. Los dos cuerpos estaban entrelazados (sus manos, estaban tomadas).

**Fin del flash back!**


	3. Mi cumpleaños

Hola volví, capitulo re editado, espero sea de su agrado... Gracias a Helena Gonzales por seguir mi historia

**Declaraciones:** los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía y de mi amiga Neko-Hale

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**_Mi cumpleaños_**

Me revolvía incómoda entre las sabanas de mi cama, nuevamente volvía a soñar con "aquel día", no quería abrir los ojos, no aún. Sabía que si lo hacía, otra vez caería sobre mí la abrumadora sensación de que volvía a perderlos. Definitivamente no quería sentir eso.

Me di media vuelta en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, estaba a punto de lograrlo, ya sentía como el sopor me embargaba entera, cuando el insistente sonido de mi teléfono celular me despertó. Con pereza lo tomé de mi bolso y vi que me había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Alice, lo leí mientras aguantaba un bostezo. Básicamente decía que quería verme a las 8 en su casa, para la celebración de mi cumpleaños. La idea sonaba disparatada.

El día era un sábado, me levante porque ya no aguantaba más quedarme acostada. La alegría me llego hasta las rodillas, bailaba a todo el ritmo, alrededor de las 8 de la mañana – ¡estoy loca!- lo grite, y me comencé a reír eufóricamente, la verdad _si estoy loca_ me dije para mí, pero pegue un salto cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola en aquella habitación.

_*Si Bella estás loca!, Feliz Cumpleaños mi loquilla!- Salte a abrazarlo, lo único que hice fue darle las gracias y abrazarlo, por más de medio minuto, no podía dejarlo ir no en aquellas circunstancias cuanto lo extrañaba …. Después me separe del y le dije que me iba a la levantar._

Entre en la duche y caí en la cuenta que había tenido una sensación extraña, donde había hablado con mi PAPÁ muerto. La idea me estremeció por completo y pegue un grito sordo, que creo que lo escucharon hasta los vecinos.

Salí de la ducha algo cansada jamás me podría acostumbrar a bañarme con agua tan caliente, a veces sentía como lentamente me desvanecía con solo el vapor de agua. Una vez que salí del cuarto de baño y llegue a mi cuarto, me pare en seco y observe que Alice se encontraba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Alice que haces aquí? ¿no se supone que nos veríamos, a las 8 de la noche?

-¿Estas bien? pegaste un grito muy fuerte- mi cara lo único que mostraba era de molestia absoluta y pesadumbres- Además venía a ayudarte a vestirte, creí que necesitabas mi ayuda, mira- dijo señalando una bolsa- te compre esto – dijo señalando un cumulo de ropa- es parte de mi regalo, no es todo, pero es una pequeñísima parte de él!- la mire asombrada y espantada, más en las expresiones de la morena se veía diversión- _juraría que disfrutaba verme en ese estado-_

-Alice, ¿me creerías si te digo que acabo de tener una experiencia "paranormal"?, ¿y que relacionaba a mi padre?-Si alguna vez llegue a imaginarme como seria estar en la situación en que yo Isabella Swan noquearía a Alice Cullen, esta sería una, la pobre de Alice me miraba petrificada desde su lugar y sin nada que decir-

-Bella, emm… creo que deberías vestirte.- me mire y si existiera un rojo más rojo del mundo, ese definitivamente seria el mío. Salí corriendo al baño a envolverme con una toalla, Alice toco al baño y me alcanzo lo que me había comprado más mi ropa interior.

-Gracias hermanita- Me coloque la ropa y salí del baño hacia la habitación Alice me miro, le dio el visto bueno y se fue. Espere pacientemente una vez que se hubiera alejado lo bastante tome la ropa deportiva para poder salir a correr como todos los días. Correr era lo único que hacía que me relajaba después de los malos sueños que tenía por las mañanas. Y es que no me quejo me encuentro en perfecto estado físicamente, pero siempre me digo a mi misma llego la hora de sentirnos bien emocionalmente_." Bueno lo de mental es un cuento aparte". _

Empecé a correr por toda mi calle, hasta llegar al parque. Era tan gigantesco como un bosque donde se podía correr, pasear, acampar si uno lo quería, básicamente de todo al más estilo Forks. Dentro de mis cavilaciones y mis andares, tratando de esquivar a un perro que estaba haciendo popo tropecé sin quererlo -auchhs!-grite trate con todas mis fuerzas de levantarme pero me fue en vano y sumémosle que me dolía a mares la rodilla parecía rota, _odio cundo me pasa esto, porque tengo que ser tan patosa, me odio…_

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunto un señor, que se veía que rondaba alrededor de los 68 años, estaba canoso, ojeroso y con muchas arrugas. Vestía un vetón color café oscuro, con una camisa blanca y nos pantalones de franela color café oscuro que hacían tono con el vetón.

-No… este…- decía adolorida- la verdad es que no, creo que me he roto la rodilla- le confesé con un tono ahogado. El caballero me ayudo a levantarme, me miraba de una manera demasiado preocupada. Me acompaño hasta el hospital_, _que por coincidencia quedaba a unos metros del parque._ La verdad no se quien se veía más mal, el o yo_…. No me preocupaba mucho el ir al hospital total todos me conocían allí…_ Soy como una paciente vip, como quieran llamarla…_

-Ayu…ayu…Ayuda- decía el señor que me cargaba aduras penas hasta llegar al hospital. Me ayudo a sentarme en un banco que se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada, lo raro fue que el rescate no fue hacia mí, Sino que lo atendieron a él, una enfermera que se encontraba allí y nos vio entrar, se lo llevó en una silla de ruedas hacia urgencias. Yo en un intento desesperado por parar a la enfermera termine en el suelo haciendo un ruido aturdidor que salió desde mis rodillas.

-Señorita, no es el!- lo grite, pero mi intento fue en vano puesto que se lo llevaron a dentro. Una vez que grite desde el piso un enfermero corrió al mi auxilio y me ayudo a pararme.

-¿Qué le paso señorita, se encuentra usted bien?- _emmm… a este enfermero no lo conocía!, ¿será nuevo?... concéntrate ISABELLA!, vienes aquí por tu rodilla, focalízate_

-La verdad, es que no, parece que me he roto la rodilla- me empecé a morder el labio conteniendo las lágrimas rebeldes que empezaron a caer hasta mis mejillas sonrosadas, por la vergüenza; El dolor era sofocante.

Al decir esto el enfermero corrió a mil por hora y me llevo hasta una habitación. Donde tuve que esperar por unos 2 minutos, hasta que llegara el doctor especialista en traumatología.

* * *

Que triste comenzar el día de tu cumpleaños así ¿cierto?, pero bueno que le haremos Bella es patosa al igual que yo hahahha

besos

Pauli Jane Malfoy


	4. La sorpresa

Hola hola ¿como están?.. aquí les traigo otro capitulo, perdón por la demora espero les guste

**Declaraciones: **los personajes no son mio son de S. Meyer pero la historia es completamente mía

* * *

**Chapter 4: La sorpresa**

Pov B

**La sorpresa**

Aquellos dos minutos de espera se me hicieron una eternidad_. _Y como tenía tiempo de sobra empecé a indagar en mis más oscuros pensamientos; Y llegue a la conclusión que_ a _veces las cosas no funcionan como uno los deseo o simplemente esa idea tan maravillosa que uno tiene en la cabeza, cuando la lleva a la acción resulta una mierda y eso es lo que me pasa. Por muy extraño que suene o demente en aquella salita de emergencia Se me apareció mi padre, que por alguna extraña razón todo este santo día me había estado persiguiendo.

-Bella, cariño ¿No te puedes comportar, por este día como las personas normales?- hablo mi padre con el semblante serio y de mal humor.

-¿A qué te refieres con comportarme? si esto es pan de cada día, bueno no el romperme la rodilla, pero si el caerme. Así que lo preguntare otra vez "papa" ¿A qué te refieres con comportarme?-

-Hija definitivamente no tienes cura- dijo carcajeándose- ¿Cuándo será el día que no te caigas?- de pronto sus facciones cambiaron completamente a serio y miro hacia la puerta- ¿Cariño que pensarías si te digiera que este "accidente" podría llegar a cambiar tu vida?-

-Pensaría que en Primera: me considero una persona trastornada por hablar o imaginándome entablar una conversación con mi padre muerto. Segundo: que haberme caído si fue un accidente. Y en Tercera: Sería una total locura que solo por romperme accidentalmente la rodilla, mi vida pueda dar un brinco, pero a pesar de todo te diría que podría llegar a convertirme en la mujer más feliz de esta tierra-

Mientras mantenía una conversación con mi fallecido padre, a mi cama se acerca un doctor, con el pelo desordenado de color cobrizo, de unos ojos verdes esmeralda, que podrían llegar a ser una perdición. Era alto y aquella bata blanca que trae puesta lo hacía ver como un doctor súper sexy.

-Bueno, que tenemos aquí- dijo revisando mi ficha médica y pasando hoja tras hoja. Su cara demostraba asombro por cada página que pasaba. _Jamás imagine que un historial médico podría llegar a convertirse en tan grande_. – Guau… emm… señorita Isabella Swan, ¿que la trae por aquí hoy?..-

-Emmm…- mis mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosado casi rojo, puesto que me quede atontada con esa voz aterciopelada, tan sexy- .. Este dígame Bella, y creo que me he roto la rodilla- me mordí el labio

-Veamos- me empezó a examinar, sus dedos era muy delicados al rose con mi piel, pero cuando hizo presión con mi rotula pegue un grito sordo – Si, lamento decirle que tiene la rodilla rota y nuestra única solución para una ruptura de meniscos es la operación- al momento de decir operación fue cuando mis hormonas se alborotaron y empecé a sudar frio, la simple idea de imaginarme el tener atención o simplemente aquellas agujas que te colocan en las muñecas para el paso de medicamentos me horrorizaron.- ¿se encuentra bien? -

-Bella te dije que tu vida iba a cambiar- dijo mi padre que se hallaba sentado y con los brazos cruzados en una silla al lado de la camilla en donde me encontraba yo-

-Cállate!- respondí a la defensiva

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto el doctor que yacía a mi lado con una cara de confusión.

-No, no es que estaba hablando sola- odiaba cuando mi papá, se metía en mis asuntos. El doctor se encontraba parado examinándome la rodilla con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, ¿La interno al tiro, o desea, esperar a que la acompañen?- quede atónita con la pregunta y me sumergí como tonta en su mar de ojos verdes.- ¿Bella?...-

- Ah!, si, si, disculpe, este…. Si páseme las planillas para firmarlas y usted valla a lo suyo… enfermera Sarah- llame a un costado mío a una de las enfermeras que siempre me atendía en Urgencia-

-dime Bella- dijo sonriéndome con calidez. El doctor sexy observaba y escuchaba atento como hablaba con la enfermera, como si me conociera de memoria a todo el personal de aquel hospital.

-Puedes llamar al doctor Carlisle, por favor- solo escuche un altiro por su parte y en menos de dos minutos apareció un hombre rubio de ojos azules corriendo por emergencia.

-Bella hija ¿qué te paso ahora?- dijo preocupado y mirando a el medico que se encontraba a su lado-

-Edward, ¿cómo esta ella?, ¿qué le paso?- el oji verde solo lo miro y le paso la ficha médica, Carlisle la leyó y después empezaron hablar de muchos tecnicismos que ni yo sé – ya veo, hija tengo que llamar a Esme para avisarle que tuviste un accidente-

-Olle no exageres, no fue nada- hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia

-disculpen que me entrometa, pero Carlisle que tienes que ver tu con la paciente, no veo ningún problema cardiaco en la ficha para que te hallan llamado- decía confundido

-Ah disculpe Dr.…?- pregunte tratando que no se notara lo confundida que me encontraba en ese momento

-Edward Masen –

-Dr. Masen, el doctor Carlisle Cullen es responsable de mí, es por ello que lo si no le importa- la cara del oji verde era de un sombro absoluto pero no pregunto más, y me gustó mucho esa actitud reservada que tenía, casi atractiva

-Pero Bella….. Hija, espera- replico mi "padre"- …..Hoy cumples la mayoría de edad por consiguiente no necesitas de mi autorización.- metió su mano al bolsillo de la bata y del saco una cajita que estaba envuelta en papel de regalo y me la entrego- quería esperar hasta la noche, pero vista las circunstancias, toma FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-

-Gracias- lo recibí y lo abrí. Dentro de la caja se hallaba una cadena de oro, _o algo parecido a oro, _y el collar decía: BELLA al examinarlo bien me di cuenta que la letra: B, estaba rodeada de la mi piedra favorita, TOPACIO, _que eso si lo podía distinguir._ Lo abrase, hasta más no poder- gracias, gracias. Papá esta hermoso, te quiero mucho, gracias- y empecé a llorar, pero de alegría, siempre se preocupaba de que a mí no me faltara nada junto con Esme, los amaba de verdad. Al principio cuando me fui a vivir con ellos pensé que esa amabilidad se debía solo y exclusivamente a que tenían un deber con mis fallecidos padres, pero pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que el amor que ellos me profesaban era un amor desinteresado y muy maternal y paternal.

-Jecumm- había tosido el Dr. Masen intentando hacer presencia- perdón, pero ¿Ya han decidido?-

-Si… me opero, no se preocupe usted prepare nomas un quirófano- dije sonriéndole pero de pronto borre completamente la sonrisa acordándome de Alice- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Alice?- esa fiesta la estaba planeando de meses por lo que sabía, la pobre se enojara conmigo de por vida. Aunque pensándolo mejor este accidente no me pudo caer en mejor momento, jamás me gusto celebrar algún cumpleaños y menos después de lo de mis padres que justo fue precisamente el día de mi cumpleaños número 15.

-Bella cariño, Alice lo va a entender por último que te parece si lo celebramos aquí!- pude notar que se asomaba una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel "doctor sexy", _voy a tener que trabajar en mi apodo._

-Okey, pero puedes llamar y explicarle todo por favor y no te olvides de Esme, la pobre se va a preocupar a montones- dije frustrada y apoyando mis manos en mi cara- Pero del torpe de Emmett no te preocupes.- lo dije en tono de chiste y Carlisle lo noto, con el que me dedico una sonrisa

-Doctor Masen, ¿Podemos hablar?- Carlisle salió de la habitación con el Sexy doc. Siguiéndole los pasos, y me dejo el teléfono celular en la cama. Por lo que marque el número de casa, para poder avisar lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Que pasara?... Alice se enojara tanto con ella que no querrá hablarle, por que Bella no quiere a su hermano? habrá algo oculto**

**jijijij las dejo con la duda**

**besos**

**Pauli Jane Malfoy**


End file.
